First Time
by Liveforblueandredties
Summary: A series of one-shots about the possibilities of where Blaine and Kurt could've first met. Prompt fic-open to ideas! Fluff! (On a break)
1. Lima Bean

**Klaine fic about the possibilities of where they first met.**

* * *

**THE LIMA BEAN**

* * *

Kurt pulled the front door to and turned around to lock the door. It was 5:45am and he was tired. So tired.

He fumbled around with the keys for a while, not being able to make the key fit in the lock.

_Why do I have to get up so early?! Oh wait, because I'm going to NYADA and it's 3 hours away..._

Finally, the tired boy locked his front door. He was no longer living with Burt-he had managed to find a flat that was near his family and friends but unfortunately it was quite a long way from his college. Kurt didn't mind this, because he was able to see Burt, Carole and Finn every weekend. If he had got a flat closer to NYADA then he would have had to drive for 5 hours to see them.

Kurt reluctantly walked over to his car, grumbling to himself about the extremely early mornings he had to deal with.

Luckily his car didn't need to be opened with a lock-he could just press a button and the doors became unlocked. As he pressed the button, the familiar sound of his car being unlocked filled his head.

He hadn't realised until he woke up that he had a headache; he was sure that he was coming down with something.

The boy had always loved the sound of a car being unlocked, and when he was little he used to stand outside for ages just locking and unlocking Burt's car.

Burt probably wouldn't let his son drive if he saw him in this state-exhausted and ill, but Burt wasn't there and Kurt had no choice if he was going to stay at his ideal college.

As Kurt cautiously drove out of the street, he decided he needed a 'pick me up' and took the left turn at the end of the road that led to the Lima Bean.

This coffee shop had always been Kurt's favourite. He knew the waitress' really well, and sometimes they managed to sneak him a free coffee. It wasn't just the free coffee that he went for though. The shop was never busy, but it managed to get enough business. There was always a steady flow of people coming and going, and just enough people to fill the seats.

As he drive into the car park he grabbed his wallet and keys and clutched onto them with his left hand. The boy got out of the car and glanced at his Chanel watch to see that the clock read 6:05am. If he was quick he could just about make college.

Kurt walked up to the door and he could smell the delicious scent of coffee beans. This was also why he loved the Lima Bean-you could see the coffee being made. This had always amazed Kurt, even if you think that it's such a simple manoeuvre.

Getting caught up in the smell for a fraction of a second, Kurt had caused a queue of a couple of people behind him. He managed to get himself out of his state of limbo and he grabbed the handle of the door, yanking it open.

Making sure he looked like he had a sense of purpose, he strode up to the till and asked for his usual order of a grande nonfat mocha (he had to be careful of his figure-he didn't have the metabolism to eat lots of fatty food and not get fat...).

After ordering his coffee he walked over to his favourite table by the window and sat down in his usual seat.

Two minuted later Ally, his favourite waitress, put his coffee down in front of him and winked. Before leaving she said, "That guy's cute."

Kurt followed her gaze and he made eye contact with a boy who had dark brown curly hair and hazel eyes. He looked about the same age as him.

Desperately hoping his cheeks didn't flush, he gave the boy a small smile and turned away again.

Kurt grabbed his coffee and tried to down his coffee as quickly as he could without burning his throat. He was beginning to feel uncomfortable after he made eye contact with the boy-he was so gorgeous it was unreal and he really didn't want to make a fool of him.

Kurt began a coughing fit after drinking his scorching coffee , and only began to cough more when he heard a voice next to him, "You want to be careful with hot coffee like that."

He looked round and saw the boy he'd made eye contact with earlier standing next to his chair.

The other boy stepped around the chair and said, "Do you mind if I sit here?"

Kurt shook his head, "No not at all, although I really need to get going to college soon."

He hated to be rude to his new company but he really needed to go, it was 6:25!

"Oh! I'm sorry to hold you up but let me introduce myself. I'm Blaine Anderson." Blaine held out his hand, and Kurt shook it. He noticed it was calloused, with hard skin right where you'd expect it to be on a guitarist.

"Kurt Hummel."

This boy made Kurt feel easy around him, and he didn't know what he was worrying about earlier.

Kurt was just about to ask Blaine if he went to but he beat him to it.

"So, what college do you go to? I transferred to NYADA a few days ago."

Kurt gasped, "I go to NYADA too! But I haven't seen you around during breaks." He raised his voice at the end to make it sound more like a question.

"I'm studying music. Yeah, at breaks I go to the music room-I'm writing a song at the minute for class and I can't do it all at home!" Blaine chuckled and again, made eye contact with Kurt.

_He has lovely warm eyes..._

"That makes sense. I'm studying musical theatre-I really want to be on Broadway!" Kurt took another sip of his drink.

"Wow, that must mean you can sing then. I'd love to hear you some time."

"No, but you must be brilliant to get into NYADA musical department! They only accept about 5 people per year!" Blaine grunted after Kurt spoke.

"I'm alright I guess." Blaine had suddenly turned shy and his voice had gone quiet.

Kurt grinned, "Who's the modest one now." He added a wink, but as soon as he'd done it he thought it was inappropriate.

He wasn't entirely sure that Blaine had seen him wink but he didn't want to take a chance.

"Sorry. Umm I better go." Kurt stood up and left a tip on the table. "Maybe see you at college."

"Hey wait!" Blaine got up and raced out the door. "At least let me drive you to NYADA."

Maybe he hadn't seen my wink...

He stopped jogging towards his car and turned to face Blaine, only to see him with a smile on his face.

"Ok." Kurt couldn't help breaking out into a grin, and he walked with Blaine to his car.

Throughout the journey they chatted and got to know each other much better, blind to the face that they would become partners for life.

* * *

**Sorry this was awful... **

**This is a prompt fic and I'm open to ideas, so if you want to read about a certain meeting type place then just write a review and I'll try and do one! **

**I'd love to know what you think (which means review!) **


	2. Ice cream

**Thank you to ****_Luna Lady Riddle _****who gave me the idea for this chapter! I hope I've done this justice! This isn't based on season 3-it's been slightly changed so...  
**

* * *

Cooper picked up his mobile phone from his bedside table and unlocked it. He still had the wallpaper from seven years ago of him and Blaine gathered around their Christmas tree clutching their new presents.

He scrolled through his contacts to find Blaine's.

Ever since him and Blaine had sung Hungry like the wolf/rio to the Glee club, he had been acting really strange around him: he had barely said two words to him since the performance!

He really didn't want them to fall out as he would be leaving Lima again in a couple of weeks to go back to advertising.

After clicking Blaine's contact, Cooper began to type a message to his brother:

_Hey, Blaine. Before I go again, do you want to meet up? Like proper brothers? _

_Cooper_

Within two minutes of pressing send, Cooper's phone vibrated. He picked it up to see he had a reply from his younger brother.

_OK. Where and when?_

_Blaine_

A huge grin spread out onto Cooper's face as he instantly replied to Blaine's message.

_Ice cream shack-40 minutes._

Cooper waited anxiously for his reply.

_Fine. _

Cooper sighed with relief-he really wanted to make things right.

* * *

Thirty minutes later Cooper had set off, ready to meet with his brother. He sped down the highway not wanting to be late. He put the radio eager to see if his advert was on.

As he approached the car park to the ice cream shack he could see Blaine's car parking near the door. Driving into the car park, he could also see Blaine looking at another boy getting out of his car.

_Wait, woah! That boy's wearing Dolce and Gabbana clothes, a Marc Jacobs coat, and no...an Alexander McQueen scarf? He's got style, thought Cooper.  
_

Even though Coope had never been into fashion, he could tell that this guy had some good fashion sense-one that Blaine would admire.

As Cooper drove into a huge space to fit his Range Rover, he watched Blaine go into the ice cream shack, closely followed by the stylish boy. He grabbed his phone, keys and wallet and practically ran to the door. He would be making sure that Blaine got this boy's phone number-he hadn't looked at another boy like that for years.

When Cooper was a few feet from the door he slowed down to a walk (to make it look like he hadn't been rushing) and smoothed a couple of his cowlicks down. He reached out to get the door, but Blaine beat him to it.

"Hi Cooper," Blaine said, his voice quiet.

"Hey buddy! That guy's pretty cute isn't he? Good sense of fashion." Cooper winked at the end and nudged him with his shoulder. Blaine's eyes widened at what his brother had said, but he quickly grinned as they ambled towards the counter in silence.

"Blaine, I'm really sorry," _might as well go the whole way, thought Cooper, _"For everything. I just hope we can be true brothers again." He added a weak smile, hoping that it would break the atmosphere.

"Yeah I'm sorry too." Blaine smiled and he stretched his arms around Cooper. When they let go of each other Cooper saw his brother's eyes wander to behind him. Cooper followed his gaze, and wasn't surprised to see he was eyeing up this guy again.

Cooper groaned, "Get a grip Blaine! If you like the look of him then speak to him." He waited for a response but didn't get one.

"OK, I'll speak first then." And Cooper strolled over to this other guy with Blaine in tow tugging at his jacket-whimpering. "I'm joking. But don't worry we will speak."

Blaine and Cooper got in the queue and they were quickly greeted by the waitress' asking for their orders.

"What would you like guys?" said one of the waitress'.

It was Blaine who spoke first, "I'll have two scoops of raspberry ripple, and three scoops of maple syrup pecan crunch for my brothe here." Blaine turned to face cooper and smiled; he still remembered his favourite ice cream.

As they waited for their ice creams to one side, Cooper watched this stylish guy move up to the ordering desk.

"I'll have two scoops of the mixture of ice cream they had please," and he pointed towards Blaine and Cooper. "I hope you don't mind." He smiled.

Blaine's eyes widened again and he quickly looked down to the floor.

"No no that's fine!" said Cooper, and the boy looked relieved.

"I'm Cooper," he said and he thrusted his arm out. The boy shook it. "And this is my brother Blaine." Blaine didn't stick his hand out, but he did smile warmly at him.

"I'm Kurt." the boy added.

Deciding to let the boys have some space, Cooper stated, "I need the restroom-I'll be back soon. Oh and Blaine if our ice creams come then take them over to a table. You're welcome to sit with us if you like." He winked at Blaine and walked quickly to the restroom.

Cooper had no intention of actually using the restroom...As soon as he'd left the boys to talk, Blaine looked much more comfortable with Kurt.

* * *

"Sorry about my brother, he's a bit weird..."

Kurt smiled, "Tell me about it."

Kurt made to grab his ice cream, but Blaine beat him to it, "Let me take it." Kurt smiled.

They walked over to a table, and Blaine wondered why Cooper was taking so long. They both sat down and they tucked into their ice creams.

Cooper returned a few minutes later.

"Where have you been?"

"There was queue..." Blaine knew this wasn't quite true as the shack was almost empty.

Changing the subject quickly, Cooper asked what they had been talking about.

"Blaine's been telling me that he goes to Dalton-my parents are thinking of sending me there!" Kurt's voice rose at the end indicating alot of excitement.

"It'd be great to see you there-one familiar face for you." said Blaine, adding a warm smile.

Cooper had already finished his ice cream and was just waiting for Kurt and Blaine. He was becoming impatient.

Kurt was talking all about his school now, McKinley High, and he was saying how Blaine looked familiar.

"I'm in my school's glee club! Wait, did you sing at Sectionals this year?" Kurt said.

"Yes! And I'm guessing you sang at yours?"

"Yeah! I thought I recognised you..."

"Wait, after three both say what you sang. 1, 2, 3."

After three both boys said 'We are young' at the same time.

"Awesome!"

Both boys had forgotten that Cooper was sat next to them. And their conversation was cut short when Cooper said, "Come on Blaine I don't have all day."

Blaine glared at Cooper as he felt he was going to be rushed out of the shack.

"Come on Blaine, we need to go now." Cooper stood upand walked towards the door.

Blaine looked towards Kurt, "Sorry Kurt, my brother's always in rush. I might see you at Dalton then." He added a small smile; he was disappointed he had to leave so soon.

"Hey, wait. Can I have your number, maybe?" Blaine spun round to see Kurt wasn't joking.

"Sure, umm let me write it down." He fumbled around in his pockets for a pen and he hastily wrote the number down on a napkin.

He shoved the napkin into Kurt's hand and he followed his brother out the door.

"Blaine wait! This has been a nice day. Thank you." Kurt walked over to Blaine and gave him a small kiss on the cheek. Blaine blushed furiously.

He just about managed to stammer: "Bye Kurt." He watched as Kurt walked away.

"Come on Blaine."

"It was your fault for introducing us..."

"Well I wished i hadn't now."  
Although Blaine didn't even pay attention to this because his phone vibrated with a text from Kurt.

* * *

**Inspiration from AVPS with the 'after three bit' :D more prompts would be good, and tell me how this was...:L  
**


End file.
